A Sorta Fairy Tale
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: After accepting a job as a potions apprentice, Zara Black finds her life changing quickly as she adjust to a new job, a new romance, a consequence and a new magical ability that may make her one of Harry's greatest allies. Companion to 'It's Not Over'. DISCONTINUED


_Author Notes: This is a companion story to Not Over Yet. Zara's story developed fast in my mind so it demanded its own story as not to take away from Athena. It should go along with that story and it may help to read that story along with this as they will each have scenes that the other does not. I'm also going to include the twins in this story and probably have it switch back in forth for the first couple chapters between the four characters that will star in this story (Fred, George, Zara and Natalie…maybe even Nick depending on what I do to him). _

* * *

Chapter One:

November 10, 1981

Zara Black didn't want to go away. She had spent her first four years of life in this house, with her parents and for awhile Aunt Lily and Uncle Remus. However she knew something bad had happened because her mother kept crying, Uncle Remus looked like he aged a decade in a few minutes and her father hadn't been home for over a week. Which was unusual for him. The most she could remember him being gone was five days, and she barely remembered that. There were times when he would come in and out and hardly be there for weeks at a time, but he was never _just not there_.

She also noticed that Uncle James and Aunt Lily had not made an appearance. She heard that they were injured by eavesdropping with the twins. Some even said they were dead. Molly Weasley had been over at the house helping her mother pack and making sure Zara was cared for. Something was wrong with her mother, because she had never seen her mother cry so much before, and generally act really out of it.

She knew she had to go if her mother left, but there was a little part of her that wondered if Aunt Molly would take her in. She wouldn't have to go so far away; she would go to Hogwarts with her best friends when she got old enough just like her parents and she could continue to live here.

Most of all, she would miss her best friends, Fred and George. They were a year younger then her and didn't have as quite as good of a grasp on what was happening but they were still the closest friends she could ever hope for. They worked out pranks on their families (and received tips from her father...something about grooming another generation of Marauders...). They were the three musketeers, or at least that is what Uncle Arthur called them. They had been inseparable since the day the twins were born and frankly she'd like to keep it that way.

But today was the day they were moving. Her mother was starting to act like herself again, even if she still appeared a bit sad and an older man stood in the middle of the empty room talking to her. Everyone else had said goodbye yesterday, but she knew she'd see the twins one more time today before they went to the muggle airport. She didn't understand why they were going on the….plane….but apparently her mother thought it was the best option available.

"Zar?" She must have been lost in thoughts because she hadn't heard the twins or their mother come in to talk to her mother.

"Yes, George?" She had always known which was which. She wasn't sure how, but she knew. George was closer to her then Fred, though she felt a stronger connection with the latter sometimes. Fred was the louder of the two, if she thought about it. Not that George was quiet by any means, but he often let his brother be the led on things they did. She also thought that George was more observant, but Fred seemed to catch things quicker and was more of a planner. They both had things that complimented each other.

"You'll come back, won't you?"

_Yes_, she mentally responded. That was something she never told her mother. She and the twins had found out they could talk to each other without talking a while ago slightly before the twins learned to talk out loud. They couldn't do with anyone else for some odd reason so they kept it to themselves. Made it handy when playing tricks on their brothers.

She had to come back. This was home. This was where she belonged.

June 1996

Zara looked up from packing when she heard a loud banging noise. There in front of her stood her best friend Natalie Gravins, her suitcase beside her and a look that said she was ready to be stubborn.

"You can't go back, not without me."

"But your brother told you what it said in the note my mother sent me. This is not going to be a nice trip."

"Yes, I know. Old Moldywort has risen again." Natalie did not believe in not saying his name. She felt it gave him too much power, but she had started to twist his name so those who did didn't feel completely comfortable with her attitude. Zara thought she was right, but never said anything. She'd prefer not to talk about him in general. "Besides not only is my best friend going, my brother is going. Ergo, I go."

Nick Gravins was Zara's fiancé. They had a...nice relationship. Even though sometimes she felt she was dealing more with a brother then with a boyfriend. Natalie herself had expressed her dislike of them being together. Zara had been surprised, but Natalie had explained that while she would like to have Zara as an official sister, she didn't want her to have to suffer for it, or her brother. Natalie was of the belief that Zara needed someone with a different kind of personality and Nick needed someone who was a little more neat and tidy. Nick needed someone conservative. Zara tended to be wild. She had been known in school as a prankster and that personality had never set well with Nick. She remembered countless times when Nick would lecture them on proper behavior.

"What are you looking at anyway, Zar?"

"Old photographs and letters from my friends over there. Or rather friend." Her mother and Molly had kept up a correspondence over the years and once they were old enough to know how to write, George and her had as well. Fred hadn't written her at all, except in the occasional scribble on one of George's letters. She missed the easy conversation they used to have as toddlers. Apparently being an ocean away hindered telepathy.

"Are those them?" Natalie had a strange fascination with the twins, George in particular. Zara had always found it amusing. She also felt that Natalie and George would get along fabulously and if she could help it, perhaps even get together. Perhaps that would get Natalie distracted from trying to break up Zara's engagement.

"Yeah, George just sent it. Said he didn't want us to not know what they look like now." The picture he had sent was the latest of the Weasley family. It was a candid picture, probably taken by Fred who had shown some interest in photography as a hobby outside his joke shop according to his brother. In it, Arthur and Molly were seated on the couch, happily discussing something with Remus Lupin and a pink haired woman (who seemed very interested in what Remus was saying). Bill and his fiancée were on a chair, also looking happy (and boy was she pretty). Charlie was standing by the mantle, one of the few noticing that his picture was being taken. Ron and Ginny sat on the floor, ribbons and other Christmas packaging material all over them. Beside them sat another boy and girl she recognized as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The twins were sitting in the foreground, waving and making faces while a giant black dog looked at it with a slight head tilt.

There was no Percy.

"Oh, he is cute!"

"You've seen pictures of George before."

"Yes, but not when I could easily tell the difference between the two!" Both had cut their hair short before the start of their final year, but while Fred had kept his short, George was slowly letting it grow out. It wasn't very obvious in this picture but apparently enough that Natalie knew which was which.

While Natalie continued to stare that the picture, Zara turned her attention to the letter George had written. When they were younger, Molly and Athena had charmed a box to send their letters to each other. It was faster then Owls and frankly was better then overseas mail.

_Elizara,_

_Yeah, I know you hate that name. Had to use it at least once wink How are things? Remus let us know that you were finally coming back home today. Mum's happy as all get out to see you and your mother again. Ron and Ginny don't remember you except that you send candy and keep looking at her like she's crazy. Bill and Charlie do and are planning various ways of keeping out of the way of our pranks. Apparently you have a reputation that has crossed the _ _Atlantic__. Fred's already planning something. Tonks is also looking forward to seeing you again._

_I asked Professor Lupin, and he said it was ok to tell you that your Dad is living with us. It's actually his place, so I guess we are living with him. I think seeing your mom again will do him good. He's really depressed at the moment, having no where to go and being stuck in this house which sometimes feels like it's pulling the soul out of you. As far as I can gather, he doesn't know about your brother. He thinks your mother moved on and Jamie is from her next relationship. None of us have figured out a way to correct him as we don't know the whole story. Care to let us in on what's going on over there? _

_Fred says to bring your hot friend over with you. I think he's trying to get over Angie by dating as many girls as he can. I don't remember if I told you, but Fred and Angie broke up last month. He's only a little heartbroken, even if he makes it sound like he's dying sometimes. Angie apparently fell in love with another chaser in our year. Fred refuses to say who, so I'm suspecting it's a Slytherin. It seems to be a trend, because Katie Bell has been seeing a Slytherin as well although she's just as tight lipped about it. _

**_Fred would like to note that he is not setting himself up with a date, but rather his dateless brother who has been writing this letter. _**

_Well, there is Fred's contribution. I still don't believe him and frankly am in no hurry to date after my last breakup (although still do bring Natalie. I'm sure she'd fit right in this crazy extended family.)_

_We'll be here, waiting for you_

_Love,  
George_

**_Fred _**

_P.S. Mom said to send along some things, including a picture of us all so you can recognize us. Your dad is in it too, just hidden. _

_P.S.S. This is you bring some of those candies you sent last time? Fred ended up eating my entire share._

Zara smiled. She already had been planning on sending the candy. They had an exchange of sorts. The Twins would send her something that was only in England (like Honeydukes chocolate…the best ever) and she would in return send candy that was only found locally.

Sighing, she put her letter into the box where she had kept her letters in since she had started being pen pals with George. It contained some old pictures and some old candy wrappers. She stuffed the box into her luggage and zipped it up. She was done packing, though she wished she had more time to figure out what all she needed to bring. It wasn't like her mother to make decisions like this, but given the situation it was understood.

"Are you ready to go, Zara?" She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. She looked worn out and Zara supposed she was. While Zara and her brother had never really had to deal with Voldemort her mother had been alive during the first war and knew what they were up against. Plus her mother had memories back in England.

"Yeah. Oh, Nat wants to come as well. Apparently she and Nick are going to visit their father." Natalie smiled up at Athena who smiled back and nodded.

"I figured as much and already told Remus that she's coming." Athena left to go get Jamie, her younger brother and was to meet them at the airport. She could hear Uncle James yelling up the stairs that it was time to go and she quickly wrote a note to George and put it in the mail box before shoving that into her bag as well.


End file.
